Midnight
by FernyX3
Summary: Late one night, Mion takes Keiichi to the overlook of Hinamizawa to confess something to him...


**…I have no idea where this came from. XD I wrote this at 12:38 a.m., and I was half-asleep, functioning only on caffeine and sugar. So it's not very well-described, but it gets the point across.**

**By the way, I made up the title just seconds before posting this. So it likely has nothing to do with the story. :D**

**Keiichi and Mion oneshot. Read and review, please. :3**

* * *

**"Midnight"**

**A Higurashi Fanfiction**

**By Blaze-Fire-Kitty (Ferny)**

The breeze blew cold air around them as the nearly full moon shone a spotlight upon the two teenagers who stood on the high outlook that allowed a view over all of Hinamizawa village.

"Mion?"A girl with long, shining green hair turned her head to the boy. "Yes, Kei-chan?"

"Kei-chan," whose real name was Keiichi, stood there silently for a few moments, only a few inches away from Mion, fingers tapping restlessly against the metal rails. He flicked his gaze to Mion, then to the overview of the town, then the ground below him, and back to Mion.

"Well…" Keiichi felt a lump rising in his throat at the awkward moment. "Could you tell me why you asked me to come here at-" he glanced at his watch, "thirty-eight minutes after midnight?"

She scuffled her feet in the dust nervously, biting her lip as she felt Keiichi's intense gaze burning into her, calm yet interrogating. She sighed quietly, then moved from her leaning position on the rail to face Keiichi. "Kei-chan… I have something very important to tell you. It's a secret I've been keeping for a long time now…"

"Okay…" He trailed off, giving Mion a chance to go on. She looked down at her feet, and Keiichi mumbled, "What is it?" He felt his face growing warmer with a blush, and he too looked away.

"I know you won't want to hear this…" Mion spoke with a dark, pain-filled tone. "Since you like Rena so much."

Something struck deep inside Keiichi, like a lightning bolt striking a tree. Mion still didn't look at him, but Keiichi could see tears streaking down her cheeks, glimmering on her porcelain skin in the moonlight. He slowly reached a hand out and laid it gently on her shoulder. She flinched slightly, but when she didn't look up at Keiichi, he lifted her chin with his free hand. His warm chocolate gaze met with her shining emerald eyes.

Mion's face lit up in a deep red blush - it was very unlike her, Keiichi realized, for the infamous tomboy Mion Sonozaki to show any signs of sensitive emotion. Keiichi smiled to himself as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Mion… You don't get it. See, I think Rena's very pretty, and she's a very good and understanding friend, but you're my very best friend. You can be a fun-loving, easy to open up to tomboy who understands me, or you can be a calm, sweet girl who's beautiful in every sense of the word - someone who's the best friend a guy could ever ask for."

Mion stared deep into his eyes for a moment. "Thank you… Kei-chan. That means a lot to me." Keiichi let his hand fall back down to his side as Mion grew a brave expression upon her face. "Kei-chan… As long as I can remember… Ever since we met…" her voice fell to a whisper. "I've always liked you. A lot."

Keiichi opened his mouth to reply as surprise and joy rose inside him, but Mion placed one finger over his lips. "I know what you'll say, Kei-chan. You'll tell me that you don't feel the same way, and that's okay. I just want you to hear everything before you tell me anything."

Keiichi nodded, and Mion continued: "I've never truly been accepted by anyone before I met you. But you came along, and you were the first person who actually understood me and could see past my happy-go-lucky shell, and see the lost, hurting girl inside. It was that, combined with your sense of humor, your never-ending trust and concern, and your… well, how cute you are… all of these things made me…" she trailed off, taking his hands in hers and whispering, "Fall in love with you."

Mion felt a pain of regret that clearly showed in her deep green eyes, but Keiichi felt all the happiness in the world close in around him. "Mion…" He smiled, moving one arm around her waist and another around her neck. "I've loved you ever since we met. I've always known that you were the one - the perfect one for me."

She was smiling, with tears running down her cheeks again, but they were ones of bliss and sheer joy. Keiichi continued, "everything about you is perfect. Your eyes; heck, your overall appearance, your amazing personality, and… everything, Mion. I just love everything about you."

Silence fell over them then as Keiichi pressed his lips to Mion's. She flinched, obviously surprised, but she moved her hands to his shoulders and pulled him closer to you. They stayed there for a few moments, letting new and intense feelings spark between them, and Mion pulled away slowly. Yet another pretty smile spread across her face, and Keiichi leaned down to kiss her neck once.

Above them, the spotlight of the full moon shone down, and stars seemed to burn brighter than they ever had before.

* * *

**The end! Hope you all liked it, and please review! :3 I THRIVE ON REVIEWS!**


End file.
